De Santa Residence
The De Santa Residence is a safehouse bordered by West Eclipse Boulevard, Portola Drive, Edwood Way and Rockford Drive in Grand Theft Auto V. The mansion is located in Rockford Hills, an affluent residential neighborhood in Los Santos, San Andreas. The house first appears in the mission given to Franklin Clinton by Simeon Yetarian, Complications. Description This is Michael's primary residence. The house was given to Michael after making an "off-the books" deal with FIB agent Dave Norton in 2004. The house is built in the Spanish Renaissance style, a style that is very popular in Beverly Hills. The property contains a pool, hot-tub, and tennis court, where Michael can play tennis against his wife. Attached to the house is a two-car garage. The interior is made up of three bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs, however, one of the bathrooms, which is across from Tracey's bedroom, is inaccessible to the player. Members of the family can often be heard taking a shower on occasion. There is also a large living room, kitchen, and doors to garage/outside downstairs. There is a skylight above the stairs inside the house that cannot be seen from the outside. Multiple copies of a book titled 'Dadanaissance' can be found on the shelves at the rear end of the living room. The title may be a portmanteau of 'Dada' (an European avant-garde arts movement in the 20th century) and 'Renaissance' (a term commonly used to refer to the European Renaissance in the Early Modern era). This implies that one of the De Santas (possibly Michael) has an interest in the arts. Another interesting book in the De Santa collection is titled 'Mountebank Gallery'. Historically, a mountebank was a quack medicine peddler who would advertise his medicines in public. Currently, the term refers to 'a person who deceives others, especially in order to trick them out of their money' (OED). The same book can also be found in Franklin's Vinewood Hills safehouse. Regardless of which protagonist the player is playing as (Michael, Franklin or Trevor) at the moment, the gate will open for the protagonist. If Trevor or Franklin fires a weapon or rockets at Michael's mansion, Michael will usually call or text them and angrily tell them to stop shooting/firing rockets at his house. This can also happen on other safehouses by getting a call from Franklin or Trevor. While inside the mansion, Michael will be unable to use weapons, except when wanted by the police. Whenever Michael enters the house, he will shout a variety of random lines saying he is home. A quote often used when he enters the house is "Honey I'm home!", or "I'm home if anybody gives a shit" and many more. After completing Reuniting the Family, the comments tend to be more optimistic, and he might remark "Big daddy, in the house!", "Daddy's back, bitches!", or "Hey, your dad's back!". Each time Michael appears in the house, certain family members will appear. For example, there will be times Michael will enter the house and find Amanda in the kitchen drinking, sunbathing outside near the pool or doing Yoga, or relaxing on the couch inside. The next time Michael appears in the house, Amanda might not be around, instead, Jimmy De Santa might be in his room. However, Tracey De Santa very rarely appears in the house; when she does however, she will often be found sitting on the staircase leading upstairs or on the couch. If Michael approaches her, the player has the option of giving her $50 when she asks for money. At other times, Tracey can be heard having sex in her room behind a locked door. On occasion, it is possible to walk in on Amanda in the bedroom making use of a vibrator, which she proceeds to throw at Michael. The radio station playing inside the mansion is Lowdown FM. It is said to be protected by a security system, even though both Franklin and Trevor were able to get inside undetected in the missions Complications and Fame or Shame. In the mission Daddy's Little Girl, Tracey reveals that Michael's house was used to shoot a pornographic movie the previous year without Michael's knowledge Residents De Santa family *Michael De Santa *Amanda De Santa *Jimmy De Santa *Tracey De Santa Staff *Eva - Maid *Carlos - Gardener Vehicles *Michael's black Tailgater (unavailable between Did Somebody Say Yoga? and Monkey Business, customizable) *Amanda's red Sentinel (customizable) *Tracey's yellow Issi (customizable) *A white Bison (seen before Marriage Counseling when it is used and also during Complications) *Jimmy's BeeJay XL (in the garage during the mission Complications). *Michael's red Premier (appears after Did Somebody Say Yoga? until Caida Libre, replaces Michael's Tailgater. Can be customized) *Jimmy's Whippet Race Bike *Michael's Scorcher *Player's choice vehicles (maximum of two, must be parked in the garage). Mission Appearances GTA V *Complications *Father/Son *Marriage Counseling *Friend Request *Daddy's Little Girl *Mr. Philips (mission start only) *Fame or Shame *Did Somebody Say Yoga? *Minor Turbulence (mission start only) *Bury the Hatchet *Fresh Meat (mission end only) *Reuniting the Family *Meltdown *The Big Score (Subtle Method Only) GTA Online * Every Bullet Counts I Interactions When Michael is in his house, he may find his family and the house cleaners in the middle of various activities. Some of these can spawn at the same time, like kids in their rooms and Amanda on the ground floor. Michael can interact with them if the player presses right on the D-pad/E key when near them. When he does so, they will respond to him kindly or disrespectfully. Before the mission Reuniting the Family, Amanda usually responds to Michael with sarcastic remarks such as "I wonder where I went wrong". After Michael's family move back in, the tone of the conversations becomes a lot more positive (and even romantic). Jimmy usually responds respectfully to his father. If Michael interacts with Tracey, however, she will not respond. The house maid and cleaners do not respond when interacted with since Michael usually tells them "Keep doing what you're doing". The following is a list of some interactions and events that may happen in the mansion: *Jimmy in his bedroom playing videogames and insulting other players. *Amanda drinking whisky in the kitchen (if Michael talks to her, she will insult him). *Tracey playing a dancing game in the TV room. *Tracey watching TV on the couch. *Tracey sleeping on the couch at Daytime. *Tracey walking out of the house to drive in her yellow Issi. *Tracey crying on the couch about Michael and Amanda fighting. *Tracey puking in the bathroom, because she is bulimic. *Tracey in a locked bathroom, possibly doing drugs. *Jimmy looking for food in the refrigerator. *Amanda or Tracey sunbathing outside the house. *Jimmy and Tracey cursing each other and storming off to their rooms. *Amanda in her bedroom, masturbating using a Dildo. *Tracey sitting on the stairs drunk, and calling Michael "a horrible father" (Michael has the option of giving $50 to her. If he does, she will call Michael "the best father ever").(Complications: Reuniting the Family) *Jimmy inside his bedroom, telling a friend he could "lose weight" if he wanted to. Michael cannot enter Jimmy's room because the door is locked. *Moaning sounds can sometimes be heard coming from Tracey's bedroom. Michael cannot enter her room either because her door is also locked. *Members taking a shower in the inaccessible bathroom. *Jimmy, Amanda and Tracey watching TV. Tracey insists that it's a good show and wants to continue watching. Amanda frequently looks amazed at how bad the show is and occasionally suggests to watch something else. Jimmy speaks rarely and asks to play video games instead, which Tracey refuses. The family ignores Michael and if the player makes Michael sit, the family despawns. *Jimmy, Amanda and Tracey are sitting around the round table. They discuss relationships and Amanda claims she'll "miss this" when the children move out, with Jimmy claiming he will hire a maid when he gets his own house. *Amanda can be sitting on the couch, drifting in and out of consciousness and holding an empty wine glass. There's a bottle on the floor near her. *Eva, the maid, can wonder around the house and clean things. *Eva may say that she only takes something to clean it at home. *A blue exercise ball can be found in the living room whilst Michael's family is living with him. If it is pushed outside into the pool, it will become buoyant, to the extent that Michael can stand on top of it without falling into the pool. *Amanda talks to a friend over the phone, while at the kitchen. She reveals that she married a bankrobber. Michael says "Yeah, these phones better not be bugged." *Amanda and/or Tracey sleeping in their bedrooms. *Jimmy complaining about the lack of a car: **Jimmy (in front of the house) can complain about not having a car and ride off on a Bicycle. **Jimmy may sometimes be standing in the middle of the street, next to his Whippet Race Bike in front of the entrance to the driveway. He will be frozen in place and will not react unless he is bumped into, or harmed, after which he will mount his bike and ride away. **He may be standing in the middle of the road, near the south-west corner of the property, blocking traffic. If you park near him, he'll get in the car and drive it to the house, where he'll complain about the lack of a car and walk into the house. *Amanda can be heard complaining about her fruit drink in the kitchen, saying that she'll sue someone if she doesn't live to be 200 years old. *Amanda is sitting on the couch, wearing a bathrobe and a cucumber mask. The TV is on and she's waving her hands to make wind for her face. She asks Michael if he thinks it's working. She may also ask how she looks. Michael tells her she looks like an animated corpse and that Jimbo had better shoot her in the head. She may also say that she's doing it to stay beautiful for Michael. *Tracey in her room, talking to a friend on the phone. *Carlos using a leafblower in front of the house. *Carlos cleaning the pool with a net. *Carlos trying to start a lawnmower in front of the house. Only after Reuniting the Family: *Jimmy in his bedroom playing videogames, but unlike before, is quiet. *Jimmy in his bedroom doing exercises. *Tracey in her bedroom, studying in her computer. *Amanda drinking a fruit juice in the kitchen. *The family siting at the kitchen table, talking about ordering a pizza. *Jimmy on his computer in the kitchen table, creating his job resume (If the player looks closely at the screen, they will see a Lifeinvader profile of Niko Bellic). *Amanda and Tracey entering the house with shopping bags, and saying that Michael is the "best husband/father in the world". *Amanda doing Yoga outside the house. Bugs/Glitches *Early in the game, some players may witness Michael's family members standing on top of furniture, notably on the sofa and kitchen surfaces. They will also somehow start cloning. Leaving the room and going back will result more clones spawning. Also, random pedestrians (such as construction workers) will be walking around the house and leaving. Abusing the glitch will cause the game to freeze. *Possibly due to a spawn glitch, Michael's Tailgater will sometimes spawn in the middle of the road outside the Mansion's driveway entrance, regardless of where Michael left it. NPC cars may sometimes crash into it in an attempt to go around it. *If Michael sits on the couch while members of his family are also seated, they will sometimes vanish from the house. *If a car pulls out of the driveway, or if there is a void spot, a vehicle of the family may randomly spawn. *There is a glitch when Tracey tans in the sun (near the pool wearing a red bikini). If Michael earns a two-star wanted level, Tracey will get up and run away to avoid the police's pursuit. After losing the wanted level, Tracey will return to her position. The glitch happens when Tracey De Santa may get stuck in the floor, under the chair that she was tanning on. *The player is able to use weapons in the house if Michael enters the house via the garage. Not in the PC version. *If Tracey is in her room, and Michael earns two wanted-stars, Tracey will get up and run away to avoid the police's pursuit. If Michael loses his wanted level, Tracey will walk into the bathroom and spawn in her room. *Entering the house as Franklin or Trevor: **Climb onto the roof of the house or the garage. Switch to another character and quickly switch back. The player should spawn inside the house, but cannot exit the house unless entering the house with Michael. (Tested on Xbox 360). ***It is also possible to do the glitch by parking a car in front of the garage (do not exit the vehicle), switch to another character and switch back (Tested on PS3). **There is an extremely rare glitch which allows the player to enter the house as Franklin or Trevor without having Michael leave the garage door open. Simply shoot around the house with a pistol (tested as Trevor with the silenced Combat Pistol) and after Michael calls to stop, shoot the front doors repeatedly with the gun. One of the doors might swing open. However, as soon as the player enters the house again as Michael, the glitch will deactivate and might not work again (Franklin or Trevor can still enter before switching to Michael). While in the house, the player cannot interact with anything except the residents and the living room TV. **Another way to get in the house as Franklin or Trevor is to simply enter at the same time as the family members (for example, Jimmy will most often go inside after finishing his cycling exercise), and once this is done, it will work the same way as the aforementioned glitch. **Michael's mansion can be accessed in Grand Theft Auto Online. Park a car next to the garage and access the roof by climbing on top of the car. When on top of the roof of the garage, jump on to the small metal balcony (this may take several attempts), open the protagonist's phone and choose "job list". Enter a job and then exit. When the protagonist respawns they should be inside the mansion. **In the interior of the house, there is a skylight above the stairs, but if the player goes onto the roof, no skylight is to be found in the exact spot. This is most likely a developer oversight. **When viewing the fountain from inside the house, either through windows or doorways, the fountain will not be spraying water, however, water will still be moving around in the fountain as if it is. **There is a glitch where after a switch scene inside the house, Michael may be able to throw punches inside. **Sometimes when switching to Michael and he is at his house, a couple seconds after switching, the player may hear an explosion in the distance outside of the house. This is actually a plane that has spawned incorrectly in mid air (usually upside down) and ends up crashing into the streets. Changes in time *After completing the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Michael's family will leave him and the house will become untidy. Pizza boxes can be found scattered around the house with gnats flying around it and picture frames will be dropped on the floor. The player can also find "Fuck you very much" written in lipstick on the mirror in Michael's bathroom, suggesting he dismissed his maid. After the mission Reuniting the Family, the house returns to normal with Eva appearing again. *After completing the mission Meltdown, a Meltdown film poster will appear next to the door of Michael's bedroom. *After Bury the Hatchet, a FlyUS ticket can be found on a small table near the ladder at the front of the entrance. It is possible that this ticket is Michael's plane ticket from the same mission. *If the player chooses to kill Michael, "For Sale" signs will appear outside the house and Michael's family will not be present. This suggests that they have moved away to get away from Franklin and possibly Trevor.https://youtu.be/MJWCZj7WpbE?t=14m24s *After the family moves out for the first time, there's a note on the refrigerator that says "I hope you choke on this". *The message on the kitchen blackboard is updated several times. **After Reuniting the Family, "College prep" and "Fat camp" can be seen, possibly left by Amanda to Tracey and Jimmy respectively. Gallery Michael's House-Top-Down View-GTAV.png|Top-Down View. MichaelAndJimmy-GTAV.png|Michael and Jimmy, as seen in the gameplay trailer. Tennis-GTAV.jpg|A screenshot of Michael's mansion during the Beta. Michael's Mansion.jpg Michaels_Mansion_GTAVe_Traceys_Room_vacated.jpg|Family moving out. De Santa House GTA V.png|The front of Michael's house and yard. MansionMichaelNieve.jpg|Michael's mansion covered in snow. Michael's House-GTAV.png|An exterior view of the rear of the house. Videos Trivia *Outside of missions, Franklin and Trevor are able to enter the mansion if Michael leaves the door to the garage open. *It is also possible to save any random vehicle on the driveway of Michael's house that the player (as Michael) has stolen by parking that vehicle on the driveway, switching to Trevor and/or Franklin and then back to Michael, with the same vehicle still parked on the driveway. Sometimes, the same vehicle that the player has taken (as Michael) will be parked outside the gate if the player, after taking a vehicle switches to Trevor and/or Franklin and back to Michael, if the latter is in his house. This is possible if the player switches back to Michael from Trevor and/or Franklin without getting killed or arrested when playing as the latter two. *Missions that start at the mansion usually have their trigger point located in front of the garage, rendering the garage inaccessible without starting the mission. As long as a mission trigger is in place at the house, switching to Michael or loading a game with him will usually place him somewhere else, such as in his car on the street in front of the house, or occasionally sitting the by mansion's pool. *Sometimes, when Amanda is in the kitchen talking about "drinking grass", a glass of a green substance can be seen here. The fact is if the player tries to drink that, he/she will, but a duplicate of the same thing is still standing on the kitchen cabinet. *The gate to the driveway will open to every character, even If Michael hasn't met the character before. (it will open to Franklin before the mission Complications, and it will open to Trevor before the mission Fame or Shame). This is possibly a developer oversight. *If Trevor or Franklin fire an RPG at the house, they'll receive a unique phone call from Michael telling them to cut it out. References de:Michaels Villa pl:Rezydencja Michaela ru:Особняк Майкла Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V